


Just Dance Already, Geez!

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Silly, The are play Just Dance, and they argue but all is well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt from  <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/109579246821/imagine-your-same-gender-otp-arguing-over-who-is">here</a> .<br/>Jean and Marco are over at Connie and Sasha's to play some good old fashioned Just Dance on the Wii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance Already, Geez!

**Author's Note:**

> I got and itch to write and wanted to write a cute little short thing so I went on OTP Propmts and search on random until I found a good one.  
> The result is this short little thing.  
> Enjoy.

“Boo-yeah!” Sasha shouts at the top of her lungs when their dance is over. “Beat that, losers! Connie and I got four stars.” I just roll my eyes at her and shake my head playfully. Of course we can’t beat that, Jean and I suck at this game. At least it’s fun.

“Gimme the remote, Sasha, it’s our turn.” She hands it over and I go to pick the song. Scrolling slowly through the list, I don’t see much that’s appealing.

“Pick, YMCA. It’s easy, and maybe we can get five stars and beat their gloating asses.” Jean says as he wanders up after having to snatch the remote from Connie.

“No, dude. That’  too easy.” He sighs in frustration, he should know though, I’d rather have fun than best the others in an easy dance. I keep scrolling until I remember a song that I think I saw earlier. Quickly, I scroll back to the beginning and sure enough, it’s the third song on the list. 

“We have to do this one.” I look at Jean excitedly.

“‘Careless Whisper’? Marco, no. If you wanna do a duet, let’s do ‘Get Lucky’ or something.” 

“Nope. My mind is set on this one. Plus, it’s my turn to chose, so you really have no say.” I go ahead and pick the song and it brings up the character selection menu. Both of us motion out pointers over the guy avatar.

“Marco.” Jean stares me in the eyes. “You are forcing me to do this horrible song. I am being the guy.”

“I’m Player 1, though.” I argue.

“So.” Is all he says back.

“So… I should be the guy. Duh.” I don’t think it needs much more explaining than that.

“That makes no sense.” 

“It make so much sense.” 

“No it doesn’t. Just because you’re Player 1 doesn’t mean you get to be the guy.” He says, exasperated.

“Well… I picked the song, so I should get player I pick, right?” Jean just gapes at my suggestion.

“No, not, right! I don’t want to do this song, so I should get to pick the character I want.” 

Jean’s visibly flustered and I love it. I don’t actually care that much, but I am not going let him win this argument. It’d make him too proud. 

“But, Jean, you’re shorter than me, so I should be the guy.” I deliberately look down at him to show the couple inches taller than him I am.

“That doesn’t fucking matter! Connie is shorter than Sasha, yet Connie would still be the guy.” 

“Well that’s because Connie and Sasha have an understanding.” I reason calmly.

“Marco! Just let me be the fucking guy!”

“Nah. Besides,” I step back and look him up and down, “you would look a lot better in a dress than I would.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?!” He’s blushing now. It’s adorable.

“Yeah, you’ve got the hips for it.”

“I-!” He tries to get some words in, but I continue before he can.

“Plus, in heels, you’d be as tall as me.”

“Marc-!”

“Yeah, you could definitely pull it off. It’d be pretty attractive, too.” It’s getting hard for me to keep from laughing my ass off. I need to step up my game. Talking calmly will only end in me looking like I’m not taking this ridiculous fight seriously like my boyfriend here is.

“God damn it, Marco! Just! Let me! Be! The guy!” 

“No, dude! I’m going to be the guy and that’s final!” I raise my voice to match his. We’re being loud, but not yelling yet. 

He gets louder, though. 

“No! Not final! I asked you out, so I should be the guy!” 

So I get louder.

“That’s gender stereotyping!”

And so on.

“It’s true, though!”

“Don’t be sexist, Jean!”

“Look, I also made the first move!” 

Until….

“Well, I top so I should be the guy!” Jean and I both fall silent as he stands looking at me like I just outted him to his parents and I clap my hand over my mouth. And we are reminded by a chorus of laughs that we are not alone in this room.

“Really? Marco?” Connie chokes out. “You owe me 20 bucks, Sash!”

“Oh my god! I never woulda guessed!” 

The two of us turn to to face them, mortified. All of us are red-faced. Sasha and Connie because they can hardly breathe and Jean and I because we are blushing so hard.

“Let’s just do YMCA.” I croak out.  
“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the short little thing I wrote on a whim.  
> I have a [tumblr](http://sassytherivergoddess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
